


Moonlight

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [14]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: “Tokiya,” she murmured into the sweet night air. Her fingers gripped his shoulders.“Yes, love?” he replied, low and soft, with just a hint of mischief.“Don’t tease,” she begged, pushing her forehead against his.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Nanami Haruka
Series: Smutember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP! I’ve been looking forward to writing this one. It ended up longer than expected, but I wanted it to be so soft and loving.

Tokiya ran his dripping fingertips along her naked side, smiling as goosebumps rose on her glowing skin.

Haruka shivered in his lap when he brushed the edge of her swim top. One finger slipped under the elasticated band, running along the curve of her breast.

“Tokiya,” she murmured into the sweet night air. Her eyes drifted closed, and her fingers gripped his shoulders.

“Yes, love?” he replied, low and soft, with just a hint of mischief.

In the moonlight sparkling off the water, her red hair shimmered pink. He brought a strand to his lips and kissed the damp ends.

“Don’t tease,” she begged, pushing her forehead against his.

The hot spring, so warm against the chilled night air, cocooned them. Haruka shifted in his lap, drawing a groan from his lips.

“I could say the same to you,” he replied, chuckling.

It was scandalous, he knew, to even consider what they were about to do in a hot spring. He did not care, and for once, Haruka did not seem to either.

He hoisted her up and set her on the warm tile at the edge of the open-air pool. 

“I’ll be taking these,” he informed her, hooking his fingers around the edge of her bikini bottom.

Her cheeks darkened, and she knew she could not blame it on the heat. She lifted her hips off the tile for him to slide the white fabric down her legs. 

Tokiya kissed each of her ankles before lowering her feet back to the warm water. She was bathed in the light of the full moon. He felt reverent as he pulled her top overhead. He had never seen this much of her body before. 

Her stomach and breasts were soft under his touch as he guided her to lay back on the tile. He kissed her knees and gently pried them open with his hands. “You are beautiful,” he assured, catching her wrists before she could hide her face behind her hands.

“It’s still embarrassing,” she whispered, keeping her legs apart when every ounce of shame in her body asked her to do otherwise.

Tokiya’s lips caressed her inner thigh. “You have no reason to be embarrassed, love.” He mirrored his kisses on her other leg. “You are the most beautiful, kindhearted, and loving person I know.”

Haruka managed to giggle. “More beautiful than Ren?”

He laughed, resting his cheek on her knee. It made him happy to hear her teasing, a little less nervous than when they began. “To me, you are the most beautiful person on Earth.”

She squeezed his hand. “I love you,” she murmured, looking down the length of her naked body meet his eye.

His smile softened. He squeezed back. “I love you more.”

Swallowing her nervousness, she said, “I’m ready.”

“Remember, you can ask me to stop at any time,” said Tokiya. 

She nodded, and he drew a deep breath. Delicately, he spread her labia with his fingers. Tracing the edge of warmth, he gathered her arousal on his fingertips.

Haruka shivered, stifling little gasps against the side of her hand.

His fingers trailed higher, circling her clit in slow, gentle circles. Her hips arched off the tile, and her calves squeezed his ribs. 

Under the pale moonlight, he spent a long while watching the rhythm of her body, the strain of her muscles, and the expanse of her throat as she fought to keep herself quiet under the pads of his talented fingers.

“Tokiya,” she half-gasped, half-begged, snapping his trance.

When he saw her flushed cheeks and hard nipples, he guided her calves up to his shoulders, kissing the insides of her knees. “Apologies,” he whispered to her skin.

His head bowed, and he kissed the drying curls between her legs. Haruka ran her fingers through his bangs, brushing the strands aside so she could watch him.

Reminding himself of the books he’d read, Tokiya’s tongue swept down, slow and exploratory.

Haruka inhaled sharply as he drew a teasing stipe up and down. Her legs trembled on his shoulders. “Ahn...” She bit her lip to cut off the noise.

Tokiya smiled, running the tip of his tongue over her clit. 

The reaction was instantaneous. She choked on his name, her fingers tangling in his hair. 

He paused, watching the stilted rise and fall of her chest to make sure she was alright. When she tugged gently, pulling his head closer, he laughed and resumed his work.

Tracing characters and poems with his tongue against the bundle of nerves was so easy when she encouraged him with little noises and soft tugs.

He could tell, in a detached way, that he might have a crick in his neck after this and that his jaw would be sore tomorrow, but all of that was irrelevant when he had her trembling around his tongue.

Her ankles hooked behind his neck, and she whined with each flick of his tongue.

After some time, he shifted, rubbing gently with one finger as he caught his breath. “Haruka,” he rasped, letting his finger slip lower. “Is this alright?”

“Please,” she said, swallowing her nerves.

Pushing himself up on the edge of the pool, Tokiya leaned his dripping body over hers, covering her lips with his for a long minute. If Haruka minded the taste of herself on his tongue, she made no complaint. She arched toward his body, but he kept himself a teasing distance above her, only lips and dripping water on her skin.

When he leaned back, she cradled his cheeks in her hands. “I love you,” she said on a breath.

“I love you, too,” he promised, kissing his way down her body as he slipped back between her legs and into the warm waters.

This time, it was not embarrassment that made her legs quake as he lowered his head. 

His tongue swirled around her at the same moment he pushed one finger into her welcoming heat. 

With a moan, her hand returned to pet his head. 

It did not take long to settle into a rhythm as he moved his tongue and finger to the beat of her breath. 

When her hips rocked against his hand, he slowly added a second finger, hearing the hitch in her throat. The moan she let out when he pumped both fingers made him want to pin her to the tile and fill her with something bigger, but he scolded himself and focused on her pleasure first.

“Faster,” she pleaded, her voice hoarse from holding back. “Tokiya, please.”

His control slipped by degrees. First his tongue, gliding faster around her clit, then his fingers, adding speed before his wrist could cramp from the angle. 

Soon, she was biting the side of her hand hard to keep her cries from waking anyone. 

Her legs squeezed his shoulders as her whole body wound up. Her breathing was harsh and stuttered with every flick of his tongue.

Tokiya wrapped his lips around her clit, squeezing gently, and she cried out, her cheek pressed to the tile and her airborne hips supported by his hands as Tokiya lapped up her orgasm until she went shivering and limp.

He stretched his neck and hand as she caught her breath, and then drew her hand to his lips to kiss the spot she had bitten. 

“Come here, love,” he said, guiding her back into the water. “I’ve got you.”

Haruka went easily, wrapping her arms around his neck as they swayed slowly together under the moonlight.

Between their bodies, she could feel his hard length through his swim shorts, but he was in no rush as she rested her chin on his shoulder and her cheek to his neck.

He ran a hand through her mussed hair before kissing the side of her head. 

When she had recovered, she leaned back to run her thumb across his lips. She wrapped her legs around his hips and covered his lips with hers. “I’m ready.”

He chuckled, leaning his face into her open palm as his hands slid down her body. “Then I won’t keep you waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
